A Different Experience
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* What if Kyoko and Katsuya didn't die? What if Tohru still found out about the secret? Summary sucks, read anyway, Being Re-written. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Experience**

**A/N: **Okay, I finnaly am re-writing this. YAY! My writing is WAY better than before, so expect this to be much better!! Read and review!!

Listening to: Catch me by Demi Lovato.

_Italics_: Phone conversation or flashback.

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

"Katsuya, your business trip is almost over, right?" Kyoko Honda said into the the phone receiver.

She waited for an answer.

_"Yes."_ Katsuya said, in between coughing.

"Do you still have that cold? See a doctor already!" Kyoko half yelled into the phone.

_"I don't have the time to."_ Katsuya said, coughing once again.

"That's no excuse! Your making me worry, I'm coming down there." Kyoko said, worried for her husband.

Katsuya laughed. _"I'm fine! I don't want you to catch my cold and give it to Tohru."_ He said, not coughing for the first time in this conversation after saying a sentence. Kyoko sighed.

_"I'll be leaving tomorrow."_ Katsuya said, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" Kyoko said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

_"Yes. How is Tohru?"_ Katsuya asked, slightly coughing again.

"She's fine, she's asleep." Kyoko said, looking into her three year old daughters room.

Katsuya coughed again and said, _"All right."_ He paused before saying, _"I've been thinking... Do you think it's time... to make her a younger sibling?"_ (**A/N: **Hehehe... I am going to enjoy this... MUHAHAHA!!!)

Kyoko felt the blood rush to her face. "Is that what you want?" She said, she couldn't deny that she had a smile on her face.

_"Yes." _He said, bluntly. _"I'll call you back when I get back into town."_

"Okay. Bundle up and get some sleep. And go to the **doctor**!" Kyoko said, putting emphasis on 'Doctor'.

_"I will, get some sleep yourself. Good night..."_ He paused, _"Miss no eyebrows."_ He said.

"Bye, I love you." Kyoko whispered into the phone, getting shy all of the sudden.

_"I love you too."_ Kyoko felt blood rise to her face once again. _"Bye."_

Kyoko hung up the phone; even though she didn't want to, and place it on the counter that she was leaning against.

Katsuya's words rang inside her head.

'_Do you think it's time... to make her a younger sibling?_ I think Tohru will like that.' She thought, smiling.

**The next day**

In the Honda house the phone started ringing.

"That must be papa!" A smiling Kyoko said to her three year old daughter, Tohru.

"Papa!" Tohru said, Happily.

"Hello?" Kyoko said, smiling.

_"Is this Mrs. Kyoko Honda."_ A voice said.

"Yes, this is her. What's wrong?" She said into the phone receiver.

"Well, Katsuya, he is in the hospital with pneumonia." Kyoko's eyes went wide.

"Hello? Mrs. Honda? Katsuya would probably want you there with him."

"Yes, thank you. Good bye." Kyoko said, in a monotone not wanting to startle the three year old child that was right next to her.

Kyoko put on a fake smile for Tohru and turned around to face the young child.

"How would you like to see Toto-san, Tohru."

* * *

**Listening to: **Whisper to me by Thomas Fiss (He is AMAZING! Go listen to him! http://www(Dot)youtube(dot)com/user/thomasfissmusic?blend=1&ob=4#p/u/20/iRaeL1Q-5tU)

_A/N: Okay, how did you like this re-write, compared this and the original, I think I did really good for a first chapter. The origninal is going to stay up until I get chapter two up. I need that for ideas still... _

Review!! And if you like Shugo Chara, D . Gray - man, Vampire knight, Kingdom Hearts, Loveless, or Kuroshitsuji, go check out my other fanfictions!

--Usuilove21


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Experience**

**A/N:** Hey Sailors! It's been a while hasn't it! Haha! I am sorry for that! WOAH! Today is the day I started writing fanfiction! HUURAY! I am so happy! It's also Ten days before this was posted! :DDD! BTW: I am dressed like David Bowie right now, and it's amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

After dropping off Tohru at Katsuya's fathers house, Kyoko ran as fast as she could to make it to the hospital that was across town.

_'The train... It's not coming for another half and hour... I'll just have to run.'_ Kyoko thought, running away from the train station that she was near._ 'I can make it to the hospital by then...'_

As she ran by, people started looking at her with confused faces, apparently they've never seen Ex-gang members running in a panic to reach the hospital.

_'Katsuya... Katsuya. Katsuya. Katsuya. Katsuya.' _She thought, trying to make her legs move faster.

He was her world. He was the one who turned her life from the hell hole that it once was to what it is now. She loved him, and by some miracle, he loved her back. The man that would allways tease her, but welcome her into his embrace. The man that was the father to her child. Child... Tohru...

_'What would Tohru do if she lost her father? NO!'_ Kyoko thought, almost hitting herself in the face. _'Don't think that way. Katsuya will be fine. Katsuya will come home again and we'll be alright and we'll be a normal; okay not so normal, family.'_

Panting as she finally made it too the hospital 20 minutes later, Kyoko pushed open the glass door of the hospital.

She ran to the receptionist who was looking at her in shock, pulling her black hair into a pony-tail, the receptionist said, "How may I help you Ma'am?" Once Kyoko's palms were touching the cold receptionist table.

"K-Ka-Katusya Honda. What room is Katsuya Honda is?" Panted Kyoko.

"Hm," The black-haired woman said, looking through the files that she held in her hands. "Let's see, Katsuya Honda... Katsuya Honda..." She flipped another two pages. "Ah yes! 'Katsuya Honda Room 307.' I'm sorry to this, but you can't see him just yet. The doctors are still working on him, but he is in a stable condition." A reliefed sigh from Kyoko. "You'll also have to sign some papers if you go to see him also."

"I-I see." Kyoko said, breathing in through her nose. "Can I please have the papers? And when can I see him?"

"Yes, here you go." She handed a thin stack of paper to Kyoko. "The doctors will be coming out of the room and they will inform me. I should also tell you that you can wait outside of his room if you are of close relation to him." She handed a pen to Kyoko.

"I see... Thank you very much Miss..." Kyoko said, taking the pen out of the woman's hand.

"Nomamura. Akiko Nomura." Akiko said, smiling.

"Thank you then Nomamura-san." Kyoko said, gratefully.

She then looked down at the papers.

It said:

_"Patients name:", "Relation to Patient", "Patient's illness", "Phone number", "Date", "Signature". _

Filling in the required spaces, Kyoko handed the forms to Akiko.

"Thank you very much, Honda-san." Akiko said before she was cut off by Kyoko.

"Kyoko. Just call me Kyoko." She said, her eyes darting to the way that other people were leaving.

"Okay, Kyoko-san. Thank you very much. You can go ahead and go to the third floor if you want to go to Mr. Honda's room. I hope everything goes well." Akiko said, bowing.

"Thank you. Really, thank you so much." Kyoko said, moving to the direction that Akiko pointed out to her.

Once she was in the elevator, she pressed the button to reach the third floor.

She made her way through the hall-way, muttering, "303... 304... 305... 306... AH! 307!"

It was a door that had a red light flashing on it, showing that doctors were still working on him.

She made her way to the seat across the door, and started to rub her arms under the thing jacket that she wore.

Now it was time to play the waiting game.

* * *

**Watching:** Everybody Hates Chris.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! (Anyone else watch D .Gray-man: TAS?) Did you enjoy the chapter? I liked it! lol.

I am sorry for not updating it forever, I just have been busy... Sorry... But I am going to be updating it every two weeks now, so I hope you'll stay and enjoy! Next update will be... in Two weeks... Hahaha... Not on the anniversary of this though... I wish! Haha!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

**With much love, **

**XOXO, **

**Usuilove21 ;D**


	3. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**A Different Experience**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 10th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows,.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
